Question: $g(t) = -7t+4(h(t))$ $h(n) = 3n$ $ h(g(-10)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-10)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-10) = (-7)(-10)+4(h(-10))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-10)$ $h(-10) = (3)(-10)$ $h(-10) = -30$ That means $g(-10) = (-7)(-10)+(4)(-30)$ $g(-10) = -50$ Now we know that $g(-10) = -50$ . Let's solve for $h(g(-10))$ , which is $h(-50)$ $h(-50) = (3)(-50)$ $h(-50) = -150$